The Miraculous Scarlet-Spider
by Smacky
Summary: After a fatal accident, Reginald "Reggie" Quinn was not expected to survive, until a blood transfusion from the original Spider-Man gave him all of his abilities. He will now start juggling the responsibility of going to a superhero school, keeping it a secret from his family, and fighting supervillian's as The Miraculous Scarlet-Spider! Same universe in bc 7788 Spider-Man
1. Ch1: Another Day

**Hey dude's and dudettes, starting another story here, hope you enjoy! Really want to thank my man bc 7788 for introducing my OC in his story _The Unstoppable Spider-Man_ , go check it out, it's awesome!**

* * *

"Hey Larry these gun's are heavy how about a hand?" The man with the baseball cap on his head and bandanna covering his mouth said while picking up a enclosed box and putting it in a van with about ten other guy's doing the same. They were in the back part of an alley located in San Francisco, in the dead of the night, smuggling newly transported firearms into the city.

"Shut up, I'm the one in charge, which makes you the hired help, so put some effort into it before you-know-who shows up." The man wearing a parka and a bandanna on his head said getting annoyed at the other crooks words. Unknown to them was a hooded figure sitting on the rooftop looking down below at the smuggling ring. All that could be seen were his white eye's as he crouched on the edge of the building. The hooded man would place his finger on his ear and start talking.

"They seriously haven't noticed me yet, no one ever looks up." The figure said talking into the earpiece underneath his mask.

"Yeah, you'd think they've learned by now." Another male voice said on the other side of the earpiece.

"Whelp, better make with the introduction." The figure dropped down a few feet away from a random thug before shooting a web out of his wrist attaching itself to the leg of said thug and pulling him towards him. The thug was barley able to make a sound as his mouth was sealed shut by some kind of web. The hooded figure then grabbed another man, threw him towards a wall and started shooting web-pellets at him leaving him stuck. The rest of the thugs were staring at the mysterious man who had just taken off his hood revealing a mask similar to Spider-Man with white lenses and a black outer rim, only with no web pattern. The suit was a mixture of black and red, with the red starting at the hood and the mask, ending at the shoulders and end of his chest. A black spider emblem sat in the middle of his chest, with a smaller red spider emblem on his back. Both of his arms were black with the palms being red and red square's on the back of his hands. There was a red belt on his waist that separated in the middle of his torso. The legs were completely black with the soles and outer rim of his shoes being red. The Spider-Man look-alike looks around at all the men staring at him in shock, with some readying to attack him.

"This big of a party, and no snacks." Spidey said

"It's Spider-Man! Get him!" One of the men said charging at him with the others following behind. Spidey would drop his head before jumping over the charging men and sticking to a wall.

"First, I'm not Spider-Man, I've met him and you guy's wouldn't last about ten seconds with him, he's **Unstoppable**." Spidey said having met the current Spider-Man, Connor Chen, who he had a great deal of respect towards and considered a great friend. He remember's flying out to New York to meet him, the fun they had playing cat and mouse across Manhattan, their similar taste in music, and how he found out he would have to attend Sky High, a high school where teenager's learn how to control their power's, whether they were born with them or gained them, all funded by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Really, he's awesome, well, he does this thing where your in mid sentence and he disappears, first couple of time's it's cool, but then it got rude." Spidey said while jumping down and taking on all of the thugs at once.

"Where was I going with this? Oh yeah, I'm someone new." Spidey said swiping the legs of a few men and webbing them to the floor. Another man would charge at him from behind.

" _Spider-Sense!"_ Spidey thought as he jumped over the charging thug, shot a web at him, pulled him closer, and kicked him into some other men.

"I'm the **Miraculous Scarlet-Spider**!" He said quickly delivering blows to all the thugs and webbing them to various things.

"Nice speech." The male voice said through the earpiece.

"Thanks, I think that's all-" Scarlet said before his spider-sense started blaring and jumped out of the way of a some kind of sonic blast. Scarlet turns his head to see the man in charge holding some sort of big gun aiming at him.

"That's some microphone you got there." Scarlet said before shooting a web-line at it, taking it away and knocking the man unconscious with a punch.

"Don't mind if I see it." Scarlet said before taking a good look at it.

"Might want to turn on your vid-link Pete." Scarlet said with the white lenses on his mask started glowing.

"A Sonic Rifle, their non-lethal, but if you rejigger the controls you could liquify a person's insides." Peter Parker said looking at a big computer screen.

"What kind of company even make's these?!" Scarlet said putting the firearm down, webbing all the thugs, and swinging away. He started to make his way home.

"How's Connor doing?" Scarlet asked while running on the side of buildings.

"He's doing great, he's stopping Boomerang as we speak." Peter said looking at a different screen where another hooded Spider-Man was fighting a supervillian, and apparently getting on his nerves.

"That's good." Scarlet said followed by a few moments of silence.

"What were they like?" Scarlet asked Peter.

"They, were both very different, but great men, great brothers." Peter said as he knew he was talking about both of his predecessors, Ben and Kaine.

"I would've loved to meet them." Scarlet said

"Kaine, not so much." Peter said with a laugh giving Scarlet a smile under his mask. Scarlet lands on a roof top and start's crawling near an open window and jumping in a dark room.

"Good night Peter." Scarlet said taking off his mask revealing himself to be a teenager of half black and half white decent with short dreadlocks and brown eye's.

"Good night Reggie." Peter said before Reggie turned off his earpiece and started preparing for bed.

* * *

 _"Isn't this exciting Reggie?" Reggie's mother asked her adopted son. The woman was Caucasian with long blonde hair, blue eye's and appeared in her early forties. She was wearing a baby blue blouse with dark blue belle-bottoms and black flats. Reggie would look down on his mother and give her a smile._

 _"Yeah mom, it's fun." Reggie said going back to look at all the futuristic tech of Parker Industries, a company founded by Peter Parker working towards the betterment of humankind. Reggie's parents were asked by Mr. Parker himself if they liked a personal tour of the company themselves and would ask a few tips from Reggie's mother, who was a well known biology professor at SFSU. Reggie agreed to come along mostly to get a look at New York's most famous, and the world greatest superhero, Spider-Man. Reggie had been a long fan of the web-slinger, ever since he was a boy, and when he found out he would go to the place where Spider-Man get's his tech, he couldn't resist. He looks towards the man approaching them, the man was about his height, short brown hair, brown eye's, and wearing a lab coat, he looked pretty plain looking if he had to be honest._

 _"Michelle, great honor to meet you." The man said sticking his hand out for Reggie's mother to take._

 _"And you must be Herman." The man said sticking his hand out again to Reggie's adopted father. Herman was also a Caucasian man with black hair that was starting to go white, a bushy beard, and blue eye's. He was about six-foot-four, wearing a normal black suit, white dress shirt, and a red tie._

 _"Nice to meet you." Herman said shaking hands with the man. The man would then look to Reggie._

 _"Reggie, I presume." The man said once again sticking out his hand._

 _"No, I'm sorry you presumed wrong, I'm Tony Stark, nice to meet ya." Reggie said jokingly gaining both of his parents to roll their eye's at him. The man laughed as he shook the teenagers hand._

 _"Well, I'm Peter Parker, nice to meet you Tony." Peter said then shaking hands with Reggie's big sister, Nicole, who looked strikingly like their mother. She was wearing a white NYC shirt underneath a red open sweater, with skinny jeans and black Vans._

 _"Will we get to meet Spider-Man today?" Reggie asked all excitedly, hoping to meet his hero._

 _"Sorry, but Spidey's been busy lately." Peter said starting to get to the tour with Reggie pouting. They would look at some of the marvel's Parker Industries has created, with also the brief history of how it came to be. Suddenly the whole building started to shake as one wall was destroyed pushing Reggie and his family back. Reggie looks up to see some Spider-Man look alike, except his suit was white and purple, with some kind of radar theme on his costume._

 _"Clash!" Peter shouted at the man hovering above them._

 _"Look at all ya." Clash slurred on his words, then floated down._

 _"Clash, what are you doing?!" Peter asked getting closer to him. Now that he was closer, he could smell the alcohol all over him._

 _"I use to work her." Clash struggled with his words._

 _"Are you drunk?!" Peter said can't believing that this was happening._

 _"SHUT UP!" Clash said before blasting the roof above them, sending some falling debris towards Reggie's Parents._

 _"MOM! DAD!" Was all Reggie said as he quickly pushed his parents out of the way and the falling rubble crushed him._

* * *

Reggie's eye's shot open to the infernal beeping of his alarm clock, waking up from the memory of that day, the day he got his powers. Reggie slowly turned on his side before pressing the snooze button and getting up off his bed.

" _Ugh, okay here we go."_ Reggie thought before getting started on his morning routine. As he was putting on his clothes after brushing up, he would keep looking towards his Scarlet-Spider gear. Web-Shooters, utility belt, earpiece, all given to him by Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man, his hero and mentor. After Clash was taken down by Parker Industries security, Reggie needed a blood transfusion stat, but none of his adopted family members had the same blood type as him, but Peter was. The resulting blood transfusion resulted in Reggie getting some of the spider DNA that gave Peter his powers. And since the Spider-Man masked was already passed on, Reggie went with the next best choice, The Scarlet-Spider. Reggie placed all his things into his backpack, including his suit, and gave himself one last look in the mirror. A maroon beanie which covered some of his dreadlocks, a grey hoodie, black jeans, and red short-top Vans. Reggie quickly made his way downstairs to see both of his parents and big sister at the table.

"Hey boyo." Herman said looking towards his son. He was already in his suit as he was meeting an attorney over a civil case, due to his father being a private eye. Reggie's father was a great inspiration to him, as much as Spider-Man, as he instilled good morale's in him at an early age.

"Hey sweetheart." Michelle said to her son, walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Herman then looked at the clock and started to get up.

"I've got to get going." Herman said as he gave his wife a kiss, which his daughter and son gave looks of disgust, then gave a kiss on the head of his daughter, and finally rubbing the head of his son.

"Have a good day at school, Mr. S.H.I.E.L.D agent." Herman said before grabbing his suitcase and walking out the door. Reggie had only told half the truth as to why he's going to Sky High, they had no idea of his powers, or his night swinging from building to building. Right now, they only think he's trying to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, not that he was testing the outer limit of his abilities.

"Mom, I'm going to be late, I'll see you guy's later." Reggie said not wanting to lie some more to his family. His mother only looked at him confused for a second before grabbing some notes from the counter for her lecture.

"Sure sweety, but." Michelle said before tossing him a nutrition bar.

"Have a quick breakfast." Michelle said flashing her son a smile with him returning one too.

"Alright, bye mom." Reggie said before passing his sister.

"Bye dweeb." Reggie said opening the door.

"Later dingus." Nicole said to her little brother who then left the house. Reggie would walk over to the BART train station eating the disgusting bar of health before throwing away the wrapper. He would enter the station before digging in his pocket and taking out a BART ticket which looked different from the rest. He slid the ticket through the slot before it came popping back out, allowing him to take it back and enter the station. He would walk up to an elevator that said, **Employees Only** , and press the button, he would only wait a second before the doors opened revealing a man in a suit sitting on a box and reading a newspaper. He was a tall man with platinum blonde hair and a clean shaven face. Reggie entered the elevator and pressed all the buttons on the control panel.

"Hey Simon." Reggie said not looking towards the man sitting.

"Hello Reginald." Simon said before the camera in the upper corner of the elevator scanned Reggie.

 **"Student Verified"** A female robotic voice said over the speaker before the elevator started moving downwards. Reggie started to get changed into his costume, not feeling at all uncomfortable with the man next to him as he's seen it a thousand times. As soon as Reggie putted on his mask, the doors would open revealing a bunch of other students in their costumes. As Scarlet started walking towards the platform, he could hear all the students chatter something about having a special visitor for their class today.

"Hello Scarlet." A female voice said gaining his attention. Scarlet would turn around and see a female wearing a yellow bandanna mask with short blonde hair, a green track jacket with yellow stripes zipped all the way up, covering her neck, green tights with two yellow stripes going down her legs that go just bellow her calves, and yellow sneakers.

"Hey Iron Fist." Scarlet said to the female who smiled at him.

"I hear were getting a special visitor for the school today." Iron Fist said to the web-slinger while standing next to him waiting for the train.

"Well I wouldn't know who it is." Scarlet said as he started to wonder who it could possibly be. Just then a normal looking train would enter the station opening it's doors for students to enter. The train actually had plenty of room for people to sit and buckle up, contrary to looks, this wasn't an ordinary train. The train then took off, gradually getting faster and faster towards a growing light, with the train emerging on the other side. The train then started to make some noise as repulsors were shot from underneath the train, once they were high enough in the air, it went into camouflage mode. Some of the students would stare at the shrinking city below them as they went higher and higher up into the clouds. After a few minutes, the conductor would then be heard over the speaker.

 **"Passengers, we are approaching Sky High, please do not exit a window, phase, blast open a door until we have landed, thank you."** The voice said as they got closer to a giant floating school in the clouds.

"Just another day." Was all Scarlet said as they landed to begin the school day.

* * *

 **Again, hoped you enjoyed it, cause there's gonna be plenty more! Seriously go check out bc 7788, The Unstoppable Spider-Man, you won't regret it! And I want to thank bc 7788 again for being an awesome guy! Please Review!**


	2. Ch2: Ranking

**Hey party people, here's another chapter of The Miraculous Scarlet-Spider, hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. In case you didn't know, both this story and bc 7788 The Unstoppable Spider-Man take place in the same universe, 1618. Go check out his story it's awesome, seriously.**

* * *

Reggie, in his Scarlet-Spider costume, was sitting in the bleachers of a gigantic and very technologically-advanced gym. He was sitting next to Iron Fist, who was sitting in a lotus position, standing out, not the Reggie cared. Scarlet looked around the gym and then his fellow classmates, they were either in very familiar looking suits, or completely new looking one's. A flash of light appeared with a podium rising out of the ground, upon the light dimming down one could see it was former Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers dressed in a black suit, with her blonde hair no longer a Mohawk but instead neatly combed reaching to her shoulders. She coughed into the microphone gaining everyone's attention before speaking.

"Welcome class of 2018, it is my honor to welcome you to Avenger's Academy or as most like to call it Sky High." Carol said getting the kids to start clapping and cheering.

"Over the next four years, this school will teach you on how to use your powers, and also normal subjects like Math, Science, History, English." With that being said some of the kids started to groan, including Scarlet-Spider and Iron Fist.

"I know, I know, but this is still a school." Carol said sympathizing with the students. She then gestured to the man next to her, Peter Quill, better known as Star Lord.

"This is Coach Quill." Carol said before Peter leaned over to the microphone to speak.

"It's Star Lord." Coach said gaining a glare from Carol. She then went right back to speaking.

"He will assess your skills that will let you go to either class A, B, C, or D, this is independent from your grade." Carol said. Scarlet wasn't to worried, he had received training from the original Spider-Man himself, and he can easily keep up with Connor.

"If you don't like your class, you can move up, at the end of each quarter. Fighting is allowed, but only, and ONLY, to keep your rank or move up one." Carol said with much seriousness in her voice.

" You and you." Coach said pointing at Iron Fist and another student dressed an awful lot like Black Panther.

"Were going to give a quick demonstration on how we rank you. Both of you, fight." Coach said to the students. Iron Fist and Black Panther then got up from their seats and walked down to the middle of the gymnasium.

" _Feel sorry for that guy."_ Scarlet thought as Iron Fist gave a bow as a sign of respect. She then prepared in her battle stance while Black Panther look ready to pounce. Black Panther was the first to strike, but Iron Fist dodge it in time, She then jumped kick at him, only for him to dodge it as well. The fight looked to be a stalemate until Black Panther shot lightning from his claws, something which surprised most of the students. Iron Fist however did not move, but simply raised her fist and let the lightning strike her open hand. The lightning apparently did not harm her at all, but simply charged her fist, something that greatly confused Black Panther. Iron Fist then started getting closer and closer to the feline themed hero as he continued to shoot lightning. When she was close enough, Iron Fist grabbed his hand, lowered it and then punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Alright, that's enough." Coach said as he walked over and helped Black Panther to his feet.

"That's basically how things will be settled, Iron Fist you take class B, Black Panther class C." Coach said sending them back to the bleachers. For the next few minutes there would be a few quick fights, some with standard powers, others with quite cool looking powers. Scarlet during that time started wondering who he was going to fight, he hoped it wasn't someone with claws that's for sure.

"You, Spidey!" Coach yelled over to Scarlet getting his attention, looks like it's his time.

"You'll fight against, you!" Coach said pointing to the kid who looked like the X-Men's Nightcrawler. He was little shorter than Scarlet, wearing a black leather jacket that was colored red on the inside over a plain white shirt, black pants that had one red stripe going down, and he wasn't wearing any shoes showing his two toed feet. As soon as Scarlet jumped his way down to the middle of the platform, he had the urge to make some kind of joke.

"So, I gotta ask, does the tail bother you when you try to sleep at night or do you hang upside down?." Scarlet said before Nightcrawler disappeared in a puff of smoke and some kind of _bamf_ sound. Scarlet looks around to see he's nowhere in sight until his spider-sense starts going off signaling to look behind him, where suddenly a puff of smoke would appear and a foot kicking him back. Scarlet quickly picked himself back up to see Nightcrawler was teleporting all over the place. One second he was right in front of him, another he was clinging to the ceiling. Nightcrawler would be crawling all over the place trying to confuse the web-slinger.

"Hey wall-crawlings my schtick, you start spinning a web and I'll sue!" Scarlet said before he started shooting web-pellets at the teleporting mutant, who was appearing all over the place. Nightcrawler would appear in front of Coach Quill with Scarlet still firing, Nightcrawler teleported again leaving the Coach to get his mouth webbed shut. He would start mumbling something angry at the man who had just shot him.

"He he, sorry." Scarlet said before his spider-sense started going again signaling him that Nightcrawler was about to attack his back once more. As Nightcrawler tried to kick him again, Scarlet would grab his leg and throw him into a nearby wall. Before he got the chance to get up, Scarlet would pounce on him and hold on tight while Nightcrawler started teleporting them both all over the room.

"All- _Bamf_ "Right- _Bamf_ "I've- _Bamf_ "Just- _Bamf_ "Had- _Bamf_ "About- _Bamf_ "ENOUGH!" Scarlet said finally finishing his sentence, wrapping Nightcrawler in a web, pinning him down and looking towards the coach, who just about gotten the webbing stuck to his face off.

"Alright, enough." Coach said walking over to Scarlet, who was ripping off the webbing trapping Nightcrawler.

"You handled yourself well out there Spider, that's class A material." Coach said making Scarlet smile under his mask.

"But seeing how you shot me in my beautiful face, and because you remind me of one of my old students, your class B." Coach said with Scarlet now dropping his smile.

"That's not-

"No buts!" Coach said cutting Scarlet off before he had the chance to argue.

"As for you Nightcrawler, your class B." Coach said to the mutant before proceeding with the ranking of students. Scarlet walked back to his spot next to Iron Fist, crossing his arms when he sat down.

"You performed most excellent Spider, you'll have chances to prove yourself again." Iron Fist said with her Californian accent putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a smile.

"Thanks Iron Fist." Scarlet said putting his hand on top of Iron Fist's hand and started watching the rest of the students fight one another.

* * *

"I'm not immortal." Iron Fist said to Scarlet sitting across from her at their lunch table in the cafeteria which was filled with students in their costume's, some with their mask's off.

"What do you mean, your name is _The Immortal Iron Fist._ " Scarlet said.

"Iron Fist is a title passed down, the _name_ is immortal, I, on the other hand, am very human." Iron Fist said explaining her name.

"What the hell, were superhero's, our name's are very literal." Scarlet said surprised by the revelation.

"You know Captain Marvel's not actually a captain right." Nightcrawler said teleporting right next to Scarlet with a tray full of food.

"Is everything a lie!" Scarlet said in shock, but not at all surprised by the mutants sudden appearance, even Iron Fist was just eating her sandwich.

"Nightcrawler." He said extending his hand to Scarlet.

"Scarlet-Spider." He said shaking hands with Nightcrawler.

"And this is Iron Fist." Scarlet said gesturing towards the blonde sitting across from them.

"Namaste." Iron Fist said giving a Chinese salute to Nightcrawler. Scarlet-Spider then notices Black Panther, holding a tray and looking around for a seat.

"Hey dude!" Scarlet said waving to the feline themed superhero. Black Panther then looked around and pointed towards him asking if he meant him.

"You see any other panther's, come, sit." Scarlet said gesturing towards an empty spot at their table. Black Panther started walking over to their table before stopping at the seat, still standing.

"It won't trouble you if I sit here?" Black Panther said revealing his African accent.

"No trouble at all dude." Iron Fist said smiling at Black Panther, who then set his tray down and sat with the others, joining in on their conversation. The rest of lunch would be spent with Scarlet getting to know Black Panther and Nightcrawler. Black Panther's identity, which was known to the public is actually Azari, son of T'Challa, the original Black Panther and Storm, a member of the X-Men which also classifies him as a mutant. Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner Jr, is the son of the original Nightcrawler, who had died some time ago, and doesn't know his mother, but was raised by the X-Men. After lunch, all the new students were called back into the gymnasium again, about to reveal the special visitor. Scarlet, Iron Fist, Black Panther, and Nightcrawler all sat together at the top of the bleachers, watching the podium rise again with Carol Danvers flying down to it.

"Students, I would like to point your attention to the training course, in which all of your abilities will be tested." Carol said into the microphone with the gym suddenly transforming into some kind of obstacle course, full of kinds of booby traps, lasers, saw blades, tight ropes, and flamethrowers. Some of the students cringe at the thought of going through that thing.

"And to give you a demonstration, I'd like to present our special visitor, Captain America!" Carol said with Sam Wilson walking through the doors met with students cheering their heads off. Captain America gave a smile and a wave to the students honored to be in his presence. Cap then took a starting position before charging into the course, going through every trap, weapon, sharp object there were without breaking a sweat. The kids stood in awe at the non super-powered humans ability to get through an obstacle course, in which even some super-humans might have a tough time. Captain American then approached the podium with the students going hush to hear what he had to say.

"By the looks of it, I see some real potential in all of you." Cap said taking a look at the crowd of costumed students.

"I hope you have the guts to go beyond that, I'll see you out there." Cap said then walking off the podium with students cheering and clapping at the legends speech. The Students would receive their school ID's after this with textbooks covering normal school subjects. The students would walk towards the train or buses driving them home or to their stops.

"Have a good day my friends." Was all Black Panther said as he headed towards his bus.

"Not much of a talker is he." Kurt said to Scarlet and Iron Fist who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I love to stay and chat with you nice couple, but I gotta catch my bus." Kurt said before teleporting and not giving them the chance to say their not a couple. The two looked at each other for a minute before looking away in embarrassment.

"So, train." Scarlet said pointing towards their BART train.

"Yeah." Iron Fist said before they started walking towards their train. When they got on the train Scarlet received a call from Peter.

"Talk to me." Scarlet said talking to the screen that was projected from his mask lenses that showed his mentor and a girl with brown hair, icy blue eye's and pink lipstick. She was hot, and she looked pissed.

"Connor's in another dimension." Peter said to Scarlet who was surprised that was the first thing he said.

"What?" Scarlet asked not understanding the situation

"Just, here." Peter said before another screen popped up showing Connor and about a few other Spider-Heroes. Before Scarlet could get a word in, The other girl started screaming at Connor before asking him what was going on when she noticed the other Spidey's

"Number one, I'm saving the multiverse, two, my brother is still alive, three, do you see who I'm with?" Connor said explaining his situation and pointing towards the other Spidey's with one who looked like a young Peter Parker giving a _call me_ hand-sign.

"Babe, I'm sorry, but all of our relationship problems, have to be on hold right now. You can yell at me at my trial." Connor said. All Scarlet was thinking as why he wasn't there helping.

"Dude, why wasn't I invited?" Scarlet said to Connor who was trying to look behind him.

"Reg, are you on a flying train?" Connor said making Scarlet turn his head giving him a view at the students in their costumes.

"It's orientation for new recruits." Scarlet said scratching the back of his head.

"Then we both have important things to do." Connor said.

"Alright, go be a hero, but, just, you know, don't die like one." Scarlet said before giving Connor a fist bump through the screen and ending the call. Scarlet then turns his head to see Iron Fist was looking at him.

"You have, interesting friends." Iron Fist said putting emphasis on interesting.

"Like your one to talk." Scarlet said getting a playful punch to the arm from her. They would arrive at the BART station in which they had left that morning and head towards the elevators, Scarlet would head towards the male elevator while Iron Fist headed towards the female elevator, where a woman conductor was. Scarlet stepped through the doors to see the same operator, reading the same paper he was reading this morning.

"Takes you all this time to get through the sports section huh." Reggie said as he started slipping into his civilian clothes.

"Good afternoon Reginald." Simon said with his British accent. It was the split second that Reggie putted on his maroon colored beanie that the doors slipped open. Reggie walked out hoping to not get noticed and started looking around for Iron Fist in her secret identity. He didn't have to look long as he saw a girl with a blonde pixie cut hairstyle with her bangs pushed to one side wearing a white tank top, black jeans and black Vans, with a dufflebag that must of had her costume in it. Reggie smiled and walked over to Iron Fist, AKA Jaimie Williams.

"Hey, do you have time for a slice, or do you have to face Cobra Kai?" Reggie asked as they started to leave the Bart station and entered Montgomery street.

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Jamie asked making Reggie start stuttering.

"Well, no, if, you, uh, if you don't-" Reggie was cut off by Jaimie's laughter at his awkwardness.

"Yeah, I got time." Jaimie said looking Reggie in the eyes. Reggie just noticed how her eyes were a bright green, how her short hair perfectly framed her face, or how she had a great figure in that tank top. Reggie mentally slapped himself out of it and continued the conversation.

"Great, Blondie's it is!" Reggie said leading her towards his favorite pizza place.

* * *

 **Hey peeps, hoped you enjoyed the second chapter, want to give a shout out towards my man bc 7788, who's OC is Connor, The Unstoppable Spider-Man, go check it out it's great, he even gave me the Sky High idea! Later Dude's!**


	3. Ch3: Shields and Knives

**What up true-believers, another chapter coming at you!**

* * *

"Look dude, as much as I love embarrassing the crap out of you, I've got somewhere to be." Scarlet said while fighting an armored thug holding a Sonic Rifle blasting at him in an old warehouse. Reggie had made plans to meet Jaimie AKA Iron Fist, at the Cartoon Museum where they had various exhibits of comic strips, comic book pages signed by the artists and even props from the Marvel movies. Scarlet just kept dodging from the blasts, jumping all around the room not staying in the same spot for a second. He knew he wouldn't get much good hits in due to the armor the thug was wearing if he got close, which he couldn't due to the crazed maniac shooting every which way.

"Whelp, when in doubt, web it our." Scarlet said shooting a web-pellet at the armored thugs visor, blinding him from the web-slinger attacks. The thug tried to tear the webbing off with one of his hands, only getting it stuck to the visor. Scarlet then got close and grabbed the Sonic Rifle away from the giant brute.

"I'll take that." Scarlet said before the thug tried hitting him with his free arm, only for Scarlet to easily dodge it.

"Love to play Marko-Polo buddy, but as I said, I've got previous plans." Scarlet said before ripping off the thugs helmet and punching him to the ground, knocking him out.

"Alright." Scarlet said while picking up the brute and webbing him on the outside of the warehouse near the entrance. He then made a mad dash for home still thinking he could make it on time. Reggie knew Jaimie would understand but still felt like he should be at least on time, feeling as if he was on a date.

" _I can make it, I can make it, I can make it, I can make it!"_ Reggie shouted into his mind as he dove into a nearby alley where he hid his clothes and started to dress. He was wearing an over sized black hoodie over a white shirt, with brown slim pants, red Vans and of course his maroon beanie. Reggie exited the alley trying not to look suspicious and walked towards the museum. On the way, he would pass an electronics store which had TV's on display showing the current news, the hot topic, Connor Cheng's AKA The Unstoppable Spider-Man's trial which showed a recap of him giving a speech in Washington. Connor was being trialed for vigilantism, on top of other things he did when he first got his powers, before he understood the whole _with great power come's great responsibility_ package. When he entered the museum, he see's Jaimie looking around the gift shop, probably just passing the time until he got here. She was wearing a Golden State Warriors hoodie with black skinny jeans and black Vans. Reggie approached her tapping her on the shoulder with her then looking at him and giving him a smile.

"Hey Reggie." Jaimie said approaching the front desk to pay the admissions fee with Reggie walking besides her.

"Hey Jaimie." Reggie said paying the employee of the museum and walking inside to take a look at the various art. They took a few looks at comic strips, then the comic book pages, but what really got their attention was Captain America's shield and uniform from the MCU movies.

"Dare me to touch it." Reggie said leaning over the velvet line rope with his fingers a few inches away from Captain Americas shield.

"Reggie, don't!" Jaimie whispered shouted to the other teenager.

"Why?" Reggie said looking back at his friend.

"Cause I want to touch it." Jaimie said before leaning over and feeling the shield with her finger tips with Reggie soon joining along. The two walked away casually as if nothing happened and started to look at other exhibits.

"Your worried about him." Jaimie said out of the blue while they were again looking at a inked comic book page.

"What?" Reggie said looking at Jaimie.

"Your worried about Connor." Jaimie said lowering her voice so other people wouldn't hear as it might giveaway there secret identity's.

"Yeah, they were really brutal with him." Reggie said remembering watching Connor's trial on TV, the people they brought to the stand, the people who got hurt in the crossfire, the family of the villains he's took down.

"I mean, I know he'll be alright but." Reggie said before sitting down on a bench with Jaimie joining right next him.

"It's okay to worry, but I know something will take your mind off it." Jaimie said before pulling out her bandana mask out of her pocket giving a smile with Reggie returning one.

* * *

"So, what shall we do first, stop a bank robbery, save a few kittens from trees." Scarlet said to Iron Fist as she was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, while Scarlet was web-slinging close. What little did they know was that close by they were being followed by a cloaked figure hiding in the shadows of the rooftops. Just as both Iron Fist and Scarlet-Spider stood on the edge of a building, the cloaked figure pulled out a blow dart and pipe. The figure carefully aimed this at the Spider's head and forcefully blew into the pipe sending the dart hurling towards the web-slinger. Luckily his spider-sense kicked him warning of the danger.

"Whoa!" Scarlet said bending his back away from the blow dart and looking in the direction of the shooter. The figure blew even more darts at both Scarlet and Iron Fist who both quickly dodge out of the way. Iron Fist jumps to the rooftop where the cloaked figure was shooting and started running towards her. The figure then threw the pipe down and started charging at Iron Fist as they started to clash. This person was no amateur, she easily blocked all of Iron Fist moves and countered with a back-flip, kicking Iron Fist into the air. Iron Fist quickly got up as Scarlet had just landed on the building and started shooting web-pellets at the mysterious shooter, only for her to dodge them while getting closer and side-sweeping him onto the ground. Iron Fist then started to send a flurry of fist at the figure but with still them blocking or dodging them. Iron Fist then did a jump kick hitting the figure and sending them crashing into the door leading the rooftop they were on. Scarlet quickly got up and webbed the figure to the wall with them trying to struggle out.

"Alright, now, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves." Scarlet said walking towards the figure only for them to rip through the webbing with a pair of hunting knives in both of their hands.

"Then again we probably won't see each other again, so whats the point." Scarlet said as the figure dashed towards Iron Fist knocking her out of the way, and charging at the Scarlet-Spider. Scarlet quickly dodged the figures blades trying to get away from them, only for him to be on the edge of the roof. Scarlet shot both of the knives out of their hands before the figure charged at him, grabbing him as they both hurled towards the ground with the figure holding on tight.

"Okay, I know I'm pretty loveable, but dude, I don't know you that well." Scarlet said then shooting a web-line at a nearby building, swinging them into an officer building. The figure was now struggling to get up as Scarlet looked around the office to see the people exiting their cubicles and looking at the super-powered beings lying on the ground before them.

"Okay people, work days over, have a nice night, you know, AWAY FROM HERE!" Scarlet said pointing towards the door as people started running out screaming. Scarlet then looked towards the figure who had their cloak removed. It was a woman. Blonde hair, wearing a black bodysuit with a brown fur hood and brown body armor that covered her chest, elbows and knees, with several pouches on a belt on her waist, the suit ended just below her calves and she was barefoot.

"Okay who are you?" Scarlet said getting up and standing in a fighting pose. She looked up and down with a scowl on her face.

"The last one was better." She said revealing her Russian accent and pulling out some more knives.

"What, the suit." Scarlet said.

"The last Scarlet-Spider, he was more of a challenge." She said now standing in a fighting pose.

"Okay, who are you?!" Scarlet asked now wanting some answers.

"My name is Ana. Anastasia Kravinoff." Ana said with Reggie eye's widening below his mask at hearing her last name.

"But you can call me Kraven, KRAVEN THE HUNTER!" She said as she lunged at the Scarlet Spider.


	4. Ch4: New Hunt

**Hey party people, another chapter right up! Please leave your thoughts on this chapter, Thanks!  
**

* * *

Scarlet was barley dodging the blade, several slashes nicked parts away from his suit. She was fast, very fast, you could tell she really trained for this moment, the determination on her scarred face. It was a diagonal slash going through her right eye, it was faded so it must have been an old wound. The cuts sting, the small cuts she barely got in, they stung like poison. He's slowing down, must be a paralyzing agent covered in the blade, only thing he can come up with. He needed to get the blade out of her hands, now. Just as she was about to deliver another slash, Scarlet grabbed and twisted her wrist, making her letting go of the hunting knife. Scarlet delivered a punch to her face while still holding onto her wrist, making sure she wouldn't get away. She retaliated by kneeing him in the sides of his stomach before smashing his head against her other knee and throwing him across the room.

"You never took dance lessons did you." Scarlet said as he quickly got up as she was charging at him only to jump over her like he was playing leap frog. He's not sure what to do, he's never faced someone like this. She's focused, won't respond to his jokes, she doesn't gloat, say how superior she is, like the normal super-villain. She just keeps coming, with that dead look in her eye's, a look that says they have something to prove, that their not gonna stop till they accomplished it no matter what, it's scary. She looks like she doesn't have anymore blades on her, which means it's safe to assume she won't be cutting her way out of this.

"You look tense." Scarlet said as he shot a web-line at her back.

"Why don't you get some FRESH AIR!" Scarlet said as he swung her through a window. He then jumped out the smashed window and shot several web-lines at her. Careful aim, hit all her major points to limit potential whiplash, counter-force to reel her in, Peter made sure to teach this to him several times, to be certain Reggie never has to go through what he did. She wasn't even struggling to get out of the webs, even though its useless at this point, even normal thugs tried to get loose to no avail. Scarlet sat along the side of the building staring her in the eyes, the cold, brown, determined eyes.

"Last time I checked, Kraven was a man, and he had a bigger mustache than the one your growing." Scarlet said to Kraven. She just looked dead at him for a few seconds without saying a word, say something, show a hint of weakness, it's creepy.

"Yes, he was a man, but more than a man, a hunter. The greatest hunter of all time, the name Kraven, is a title, a title I have chosen for my own." She said before she slashed her way out of the web, how many knives does this chick have. She dropped below on the roof of a nearby building then taking out a blowpipe and blow dart. Scarlet quickly moved out of the way of each shot while shooting a few web-pellets at her. One blow dart came especially close to hitting scarlet right in the forehead, luckily he dodge it by a hair.

"Whew." Scarlet sighed before the blow dart started beeping and blinking red lights. Scarlet went wide eyed as he started to get away from dart which then exploded, destroying part of the side building and sending Scarlet down. Just as he shot a web-line at a near building, the line was cut by a shuriken Kraven threw. Each time he shot a different web-line to save himself at a building, a shuriken would always cut the line before he would stop.

 _"Grounds starting to get closer, no time to make a web-parachute and nothing to hold onto, I need a miracle here!"_ Scarlet thought before someone jumped at him from the top of a building, grabbing him and sending them through a window into a closed office building. Scarlet quickly got up to see if it was Kraven but relieved to see it was Iron Fist struggling to get on her feet. Scarlet helped her up and checked to see if there were any cuts on her body.

"I'm fine, now who's the crazy bitch, an ex?" Iron Fist asked.

"She's Anastasia Kravinoff, the daughter of Kraven." Scarlet said.

"Sure, why not." Iron Fist said.

"And she's calling herself Kraven." Scarlet said while walking over to the broken window with Iron Fist.

"Even crazier." Iron Fist said then holding onto Scarlet as he started swinging from building to building.

"She could attack at any moment, so be-" Scarlet sentence was interrupted by his spider-sense tingling and the line being cut again, by a shuriken.

"Ready." Scarlet said as they dropped over onto the roof of a building landing on their feet. Both look up to see Kraven landing on the roof both hero's were standing on switching the blade from one hand to the other. Iron Fist then reached into the inner pocket of her track suit and pulled out a pair of nunchaku's and started demonstrating her skills with them by twirling them around herself. Kraven just started at the heroine dead in the eye's as she kept juggling the blade, each throw getting higher and catching it on the blade in her fingertips.

"Where's my weapon." Scarlet said before Iron Fist charged at Kraven with the hunter doing the same. Both females were engaged in the brawl trading blows before Kraven kicked Iron Fist away only to be followed up by Scarlet as he jumped kicked her right in the solar plexus. Now Scarlet was dodging the blade while delivering kicks and punches to the hunter. Kraven jumped back several feet with Iron Fist then charging right at her, only for Kraven to take out a pair of bolas and throw them at Iron Fist. The bolas quickly wrapped themselves around Iron Fist, trapping her arms to hero torso, and her legs tied together. Kraven then made a mad dash away from the heroes jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Scarlet quickly tried to break Iron Fist out of her bonds.

"I'm fine, don't let her get away!" Iron Fist said with Scarlet then taking off after Kraven. He recalled everything Peter told him about the Kravinoff's, how they were a family of hunters, how they hunted their family. How they killed the original Madame Web, Mattie Franklin the third Spider-Woman, and his predecessor, Kaine Parker. Peter had not seen the Kravinoff's since then and hoped they would, out of fear they might have attacked his family, again. But why now, is it because Connor's identity is out, because he and Reggie are all that's left, can't know for sure unless he ask her. Scarlet followed her to the end of the Mission District when he saw her run into an abandoned building, probably a trap, his spider-sense should warn him if anything would happen. Scarlet carefully walked through the door trying to not make a sound, the inside looked like an average abandoned apartment. Cobwebs, dusty furniture, you can hear the cockroaches in the walls, rats below the floorboards, disgusting. Scarlet went further deep into the building looking for any sign of crazy-mic-stab-stab.

 _"Man If I was watching this I'd be yelling at myself to get the heck outta here."_ Scarlet thought as he kept looking, but there appeared to be no sign of her. Just then, Scarlet's spider-sense started blaring like crazy, causing him to jolt and start looking around the room in a frantic motion, but there was still no sign of her, then he heard beeping. Scarlet looked up to see about a dozen circular device's sticking to the ceiling with red dots counting down from six, five, four.

" _OH CRAP!"_ Scarlet thought as he made a mad dash for the window.

 _"Too far, not gonna make it!"_ Scarlet thought before the explosives activated destroying the building and blowing away the wall-crawler. The back of his suit was scorched off showing his bare bleeding back, with him huddled over covering his head like how you would shield yourself under your desk at school. One of his lenses was cracked while the other one was completely shattered revealing his brown eye. Parts of his suit had holes and tears such as on his knees, his shoulder, parts of his left arm, he was a wreck.

 _"Feeling dizzy, hard to breathe, symptoms of cracked or broken ribs, have to get out of here."_ Scarlet thought as he got up with then his spider-sense going off just before a shuriken lodged itself into his shoulder.

"AAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Scarlet shouted in pain. He turned around to see Kraven approaching with her strongly gripping the knife and smiling as if she'd won.

"This has been one heck of a day, but, lets leave it at that and do this again, I'd say, never!" Scarlet said as people got out from their home's to see what was the commotion outside, and surprised to see a wounded Scarlet-Spider and some woman battling it out on there street.

 _"Come on Reggie, keep it up, don't give in!"_ Reggie thought as he kept up the struggle.

 _"Can't let her harm any innocents!"_ Reggie thought as he heard the people all around them shouting words of encouragement for him, or her, haven't gained all the people of San Francisco's trust yet. And Connor's trial sure doesn't help.

 _"But I'm an innocent to aren't I, why should I have to die like this."_ Reggie though before she gave a flurry of punches to his torso causing him great pain and then to be kicked backed by her near the people. Reggie quickly got up, ignoring the pain in his abdomen.

 _"No, your not gonna die like this, not when she might go after Connor, or Peter, or Jaimie!"_ Reggie thought before he charged at her with new found stamina and strength.

 _"You've got the costume. You've got the power."_ Reggie thought giving her a mixture of punches and kicks.

 _"Your a hero. ACT LIKE IT!"_ Scarlet-Spider thought then kicking her over so hard she crashed into the people who then held her up. She then punched one of the civilians in the face before slashing another across his chest. All Scarlet saw after that was red.

"THAT'S IT!" Scarlet shouted before jump kicking her again.

"THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME, GOT IT! YOU WANT A FIGHT, YOU GOT ONE!" Scarlet said then unleashing a shower of kicks and punches, attacking all her vital points. Solar plexus, front of shoulder muscle, diaphragm, knee, shin, he wanted her to feel this one. Kraven was barely able to stand as Scarlet finished attacking her with the people treating the injured man behind him.

"Good, the spider has been freed, the hunt has begun." Kraven said before throwing the same explosive that was used to blow up the building onto a car and blowing it up into the air where it was about to fall on the civilians.

"NO!" Scarlet shouted as he ran over to the crowd, caught and lifted the car with all the strength he could muster after his ordeal. He then threw the car away from the people and looked around to see if anyone was hurt, luckily not. Kraven had now disappeared without a trace frustrating Scarlet, just then police sirens could be hear getting closer to his location.

 _"Why do they always get here after it looks like it was all my fault."_ Scarlet said before swinging away from the scene to get some medical attention. His body was in terrible pain all over, it took everything just to hold on to his web-line. Scarlet made it to Montgomery street before collapsing onto the rooftop of some building. He tried to get up to no avail, it looked like he'd been spending the night up here.

"Spidey!" He heard a female voice call. A figure dropped down next to him revealing herself to be Iron Fist, good she'd gotten free.

"Oh my god." She said taking a look at his battered body.

"You should see the-cough-other guy." Scarlet joked as she picked him up.

"Don't talk, we'll get you medical attention, fast!" Iron Fist said taking one of his web-shooters and putting it on her wrist.

"You double tap the trigger." Scarlet said before Iron Fist followed his instructions and started swinging them from building to building. Iron Fist was holding onto Scarlet tight, hurting him a little.

"She said-" Scarlet said meekly.

"Don't talk idiot!" Iron Fist said angrily fearing for his health.

"She said, the hunt, the hunt, the-" Scarlet said before slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

"Yes, you are good, still raw, inexperienced." A Russian voice said as he watched the Unstoppable Spider-Man swing from building to building with grace. Just then his earpiece started to ring with him then putting his fingers to it answering the call.

"What is it Anastasia?" The figure said while still watching Spider-Man.

"The new one has shown his skills, he is, acceptable." Ana said through the earpiece.

"Good, the hunt begins." The figure said looking through a pair of binoculars watching the new Spider-Man land on a rooftop and take off his mask revealing a boy of Asian decent with a crooked grin. Anastasia was smiling from where she was hiding out and proceeded to speak.

"Yes, father."

* * *

 **Alright, new chapter done, tell me what you think, or even better, you can add this to your favorites! Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	5. Character Designs

**Go to here if you want to see The Miraculous Spider-Man character tumblr/ blog/smacky4  
**

 **blog/smacky4**


	6. Ch5: Windows

**Hey true-believer's, another chapter coming right up! Please Review!**

* * *

Reggie's eye's slowly opened to see the ceiling of some kind of technologically advanced room. He slowly turned his head to his side to see different kinds of machines he was hooked up to. Didn't exactly look like a normal hospital room,looked way too expensive for his taste. Reggie started to clear his thoughts and tried to remember the last thing before he blacked out. The door then opened revealing his mentor, Peter Parker. **  
**

"Look who's up." Peter said as he walked to the side of the bed.

"Sorry, I had a dream about Black Widow." Reggie joked getting Peter to chuckle.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked taking a look at some of the medical equipment.

"Like Loki after the Hulk thrashed him like a rag-doll, where am I?" Reggie asked trying to get up wincing at the pain.

"Parker Industries, San Francisco branch medical room." Peter answered stopping Reggie from getting up.

"Iron Fist called me while you were facing Anastasia on your own, flew over here as fast as I could. After all, can't have anyone figuring out your identity at a normal hospital, and can't have you go there in your civilian identity because, you know, radioactive blood, blood test's." Peter said explaining why Reggie can never go to a hospital again, thank god.

"What about my family, mom, dad, Nicole?!" Reggie asked getting more and more worried about what they think he was doing or where he was.

"It's okay, we came up with a story, you had a pretty nasty fall down the stair's at the BART station." Peter said before the door opened again revealing Jaimie in a burgundy t-shirt with black jeans and Converse. She had an angry look on her face.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Jaimie shouted at the injured teen.

"Aw you do care." Reggie said. Reggie's family then jammed through the door, obviously worried for him. His father, Herman, was wearing a unbuttoned blue collard shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, brown pants and brown shoes. His mother was wearing a black turtle-neck, blue jeans and black flats. Nicole was wearing a white t-shirt, light blue jeans and Converse. His mother quickly approached Peter before asking a barrage of questions.

"My baby! Is he okay!? Does he have internal bleeding!? A concussion!? Oh my poor baby!" Michelle asked frantically.

"He's fine Michelle. Just a some cuts and bruises... and a few broken ribs." Peter said with that last in a more quite tone. Unfortunately, Michelle still heard it.

"BROKEN RIBS! OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, MY POOR BABY!" Michelle said before putting her face in her hands as if she was about to cry. Her husband, Herman then put both of his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"He's going to be okay, really, he'll get better in no time." Peter said to both of Reggie's parents.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." Reggie said hoping his mother wouldn't cry. Jamie then started to walk towards the door.

"I'll talk to you later Reggie." Jaimie said giving a peace sign.

"Later Jaimie." Reggie said with her then walking out the door. Nicole then grew a sly smile on her lips.

"She's cute." Nicole said without getting some sly remark out of her little brother.

"Who was she?" His mother asked with interest in this girl who came over to see Reggie.

"Jaimie, she's a friend I made at school." Reggie answered hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions or commentary. He was wrong.

"Didn't know she was your type."

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"What are her grades like?"

"Don't act like your not interested in her."

"She seemed sweet."

"I saw you checking out her butt."

"Dad! Help me!" Reggie pleaded for help to his father. Herman simply looked his son dead in the eye.

"Use a rubber son." Herman said with Reggie then shooting up from his bed.

"Everyone out! Get out! Get outta here!" Reggie said as he pointed towards the door. His family thinking he's had enough left after his mother gave him a few kisses.

"Try to get some rest." Peter said before walking towards the door.

"And we'll talk about Ana later." Peter said opening the door and walking out of the room. Reggie laid back down in the bed and continued to stare at the ceiling deep in thought. He almost got killed. Innocent people almost got killed. Jaimie could've gotten killed. He needs to keep an extra eye out for her next time he's on patrol.

* * *

"I almost couldn't convince my mom to let me come out today." Reggie said to Jaimie, Kurt Jr, and Azari as they sat down on the grass of the Yerba Buena Gardens. Reggie was wearing a white t-shirt with Darth Vader's face on it, brown pants, black low top Vans and his signature maroon beanie. Jaimie was wearing a dark blue hoodie, blue jeans, and black Converse. Kurt was using a holographic image inducer to blend in. He had black hair, blue eye's, but he still had his toothy smile. He was wearing a blue collared t-shirt with a maroon t-shirt underneath, black jeans and Nike's. Azari had short black hair and blue eye's. He was wearing a grey shirt, black jeans and Timberland boots.

"Sounds like you took a real beating." Kurt said as he kept turning his head to look around the garden.

"And my suit got ruined." Reggie said recalling how his suit was torn and burned.

"So what do you guys wanna do after this?" Jaimie asked as they hadn't planned that far ahead.

"We could see that new Fantastic Four movie." Kurt recommended.

"NO!" The three others shouted at him. Just then several police cars rushed passed people on the streets with several helicopters following behind. The four teens quickly got up only for Reggie to freeze.

"What is it Reginald?" Azari asked.

"I don't have my suit remember! All I have are my web-shooters" Reggie said. Kurt then put his finger to his chin before snapping his fingers as if he had formed an idea in his head.

"Follow me." Kurt said hurrying into an alley with his friends in tow. Once they were in the alley Kurt started looking around for any civilians.

"Wait right here." Kurt said before teleporting. The others did as they were told and waited a few seconds before Kurt returned. He was holding a grey hoodie with a black spider on the chest, black track pants with white stripes going down the leg, black gloves, sneakers, red ski mask with black shades and a black beanie.

"Here you go." Kurt said giving the clothes to Reggie. Reggie simply looked at Kurt confused.

"Where did you get these?" Reggie asked before a helicopter flew above their heads obviously to the scene.

"Doesn't matter." Reggie said as he started crawling up the wall to the roof while putting on the clothes. Kurt simply teleported to the top of the building turning off the hologram and into his Nightcrawler form, while Azari and Jaimie jumped from wall to wall changing into their costumes underneath their clothes. Reggie had just slipped on the track pant suit over his brown pants when he reached the rooftop. Reggie looked to see the helicopters heading towards an hospital. Azari had just put on his mask while Jaimie took out a pair of arnis sticks when they gathered on the roof.

"Alright plan, we get in there, take out the bad guys, crack a few jokes, looking at you Panther. And we get out." Reggie said before putting on the sunglasses and the black beanie.

"That's not much of a plan." Iron Fist said. Instead of her usual green track jacket, she was wearing a white shirt with her logo on it in black with green leggings.

"Better than nothing." Scarlet-Spider said before jumping off the roof and started to web-sling towards the building. Iron Fist shook her head before she jumped off the roof and started to follow him.

"So he's the leader now?" Nightcrawler said to Black Panther with him not responding and just jumped off the roof to follow Scarlet-Spider and Iron Fist.

"Okay then." Nightcrawler said before teleporting. Scarlet-Spider had just reached the building and was now able to see something was happening inside the building. Scarlet smashed through a window and started to look around to see if anybody was hurt. What he saw was far more shocking. Three armed gunmen. Wearing Goblin mask's.

"It's the Spider!" One gunmen said before they started shooting. Scarlet-Spider quickly dodged out of the way of the bullets and shot several web-pellets clogging the guns. Scarlet-Spider then threw the three men and webbing them to a wall. Iron Fist, Black Panther and Nightcrawler soon joined him in the room going in through the window he smashed. The three then looked at the three gunmen.

"I can assume your all shocked, well, Panther not so sure." Scarlet-Spider said as he smashed the guns the three goblins had.

"Are they wearing goblin mask's?" Iron Fist asked.

"Yeah, but we can't assume yet that their working for Goblin." Scarlet-Spider said before looking around the room.

"What building is this anyway?" Scarlet-Spider asked to anyone.

"It's Roxxon." Iron Fist answered.

"Of course it is." Scarlet-Spider sighed. Roxxon is one of Earths biggest conglomerate. Notorious for it's determination to make large profits no matter what illegal and unethical means it has to use. Still it's hard to believe they got taken over like this, they have their own army-like security task force and a number of special agents. Some with superhuman abilities.

"Nightcrawler, check the higher floors, see if there are any other goblins or hostages. We'll search the lower floors." Scarlet-Spider said to Kurt who then gave a two finger salute before teleporting. Iron Fist and Black Panther took the flight of stairs down while Scarlet-Spider jumped out of the window he smashed and started wall-crawling down the building. He had gone only a few floors down before seeing five more guys in goblin mask's pointing high-tech guns at hostages. Scarlet-Spider then knocked on the window for the goblins to then turn and see him waving at them.

"Hi there, wanted to ask you if I could barrow a cup of sugar? Or you know, ask why are you doing this and who's the guy who put you up to this?" Scarlet-Spider asked.

The goblins then started shooting at the window only for Scarlet-Spider to quickly move out the way out of the goblins view. They soon stopped firing and started to talk.

"Did we get him?"

"I don't know, go check."

"Are you crazy! You go check!"

"No way!"

"You big babies! I'll check!" One of the goblins yelled heading over to the broken window.

"Besides, I'm not afraid of some Spider-Man wannabe." The goblin said poking his head out before the Scarlet-Spider kicked him back into the room into one of the other goblins. The three other goblins looked at the two goblins on the floor before turning their heads and seeing Scarlet-Spider pouncing on them and giving them several punches and kicks. Scarlet-Spider threw one and webbed him to the wall. He then knocked the other two heads together and webbed them back to back. Scarlet-Spider's spider sense then kicked in warning him of the two other goblins who had gotten back up and about to shoot him. One of the goblins was then struck by a bolt of electricity, knocking him unconscious. The other goblin then looked to see Iron Fist throwing one of her arnis at his gun, knocking it out of his hands. Scarlet-Spider then webbed him in a cocoon with his mouth still free.

"I knew they were there." Scarlet-Spider said as he walked towards Black Panther and Iron Fist.

"Sure you did." Iron Fist said sarcastically. Nightcrawler then teleported next to them.

"All floors cleared captain!" Nightcrawler said in a pirate accent.

"DOESN'T MATTER! WE ARE THE GOBLINS! WE AREN'T AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" The cocooned goblin shouted at the superheroes.

"Before you ask, I left his mouth opened so we can find out whats going on." Scarlet-Spider said to the trio.

"WHATS GOING ON IS THE GOBLINS ARE BACK, AND WE AREN'T AFRAID OF A SECOND RATE SPIDEY! SOME FUCKING CREEPY FELINE! A BLUE TAILED FREAK OF NATURE! AND SOME BLONDE SKANK!" The goblin shouted some more before Scarlet-Spider ripped him out of his cocoon, attached a web-line to him and throw him out a window. The three teens were shocked by the wall-crawlers actions, you could even see it on Panther.

"WHOA!" Nightcrawler shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL! DID YOU JUST THROW HIM OUT A WINDOW!" Iron Fist shouted to Scarlet-Spider as he ran to the smashed window.

"It's okay, I once saw Miles do this." Scarlet-Spider said before he jumped out the window still holding onto the web-line and attaching it to the building and climbing down to the goblin. You could see the terror in his face as he dangled above the street. Scarlet-Spider then grabbed him by the collar and brought him close.

"Listen up and listen good. I don't think you comprehend the situation your in. So here's what I'm going to do to you if you don't tell me everything." Scarlet-Spider said before he started talking in a low volume for no one to hear but the goblin. Iron Fist, Black Panther and Nightcrawler could only see Scarlet-Spider saying something inaudible to the goblin, with his face growing more and more scared.

"Panther, you've got superhuman hearing, whats he saying?" Nightcrawler asked.

"My friend, if you forgive me, I do not want to repeat." Black Panther said before Scarlet-Spider tossed the goblin back through the window and webbed him in a cocoon again, this time with his mouth shut.

"Alright, there are couple more goblins down below searching for a file, but they wouldn't tell him whats in the file. Their boss is here and apparently, no one knows what he looks like." Scarlet-Spider said to the trio.

"It is probably something very important with this many men and this kind of tech." Black Panther said picking up the gun the goblins were carrying. Iron Fist then approached one of the workers who were taken hostage.

"Is there anything below this building?" Iron Fist asked.

"Y-Yeah, there's an underground lab, you can only get to it by the elevator." The worker said pointing towards the elevator.

"Alright, but first lets get you guys out of here." Scarlet-Spider said before grabbing two people and swinging down near the police cars, fire trucks and ambulances. Nightcrawler also helped teleporting some people down while Black Panther and Iron Fist were messing with the elevator buttons. Soon Scarlet-Spider and Nightcrawler were done getting the people to safety and met back up with Iron Fist and Black Panther.

"So what do we got?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Nothing my Kimoyo Card can't handle." Black Panther said as they got in the elevator.

"Kimoyo card?" Scarlet-Spider asked with intrigue.

"It is very similar to an Avengers card, but with more practical uses. Like so." Black Panther said before tapping the blank card with the elevator suddenly going down.

"Cool." Nightcrawler said. The four teen heroes then started to prepare for what was ever about to happen. Scarlet-Spider started to refill his web-shooters, Iron Fist was charging up her, well, iron fist and twirling her arnis. Black Panther put the Kimoyo Card back in his pocket and took out a pair of hilts, which then popped out dagger shaped red energy. Nightcrawler took out a expendable Bo-staff which then split into three pieces, two he would hold in his left and right hand and one in his tail. Scarlet-Spider looked around at his friends and the weapons they carried.

"Seriously, where's my weapon?" Scarlet-Spider said before the elevator door opened revealing a big lab with various equipment.


	7. Ch6: Laughter

**Hey Party-People! New chap coming right in your face! Please review!**

* * *

"Everyone be on guard." Iron Fist said in a hushed tone as the group continued forward through the lab.

"Gee thanks for telling us that, I was totally planning on getting hurt." Scarlet-Spider said also in a quite tone with Iron Fist then giving him a glare. The team of teenagers moved through the lab that was frankly bigger than Alamo Square. Various equipment was all over the room, technologies that operated in different fields of science.

"You know, I'll be honest. I've seen better." Scarlet-Spider said though none of his teammates asked him where he had seen better. Scarlet-Spider then jumped in front of the group just as they were about to turn a corner. He put his finger to his mouth telling his friends to stay quite. Scarlet-Spider peeked around the corner to see several goblins with some kind of army body armor on and flying in the air with gliders. They had their backs turned watching some vault door which was wide opened. Scarlet-Spider then turned to his teammates.

"Several goblins, wearing body armor, take them down fast." Scarlet-Spider said in a quite tone with Iron Fist, Black Panther and Nightcrawler nodding their heads letting him know they understood him. Iron Fist was the first to rush out throwing her arnis stick at one of the goblins heads which then ricocheted off his head to hit another goblin in the head knocking them both out. The other goblins then turned their heads towards Iron Fist not noticing however that Nightcrawler had teleported behind them, grabbed their heads and smashed them into each other. One last goblin was about to take out a pumpkin bomb before Black Panther threw both his daggers at the goblin piercing his clothes and sticking him to the wall. The goblin was about to shout out before Scarlet-Spider shot a web-pellet at his mouth and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Are these guys that weak or are we that good?" Scarlet-Spider asked as the team headed inside the vault.

"Why not both." Nightcrawler said making Scarlet-Spider nod his head. Inside the vault was even more tech, some that looked like they belonged to old villains. Scarlet-Spider then noticed something and got closer to take a look, only to be shocked at what he found.

"Guys! Look at this!" Scarlet-Spider said picking up the piece of tech and showing it to his friends revealing it to be the super villain Shockers gauntlet.

"What is it?" Nightcrawler asked getting Scarlet-Spider to look confused.

"What is it! It's The Shockers gauntlet! It shoots out very intense vibrations that can shatter concrete and metals!" Scarlet-Spider said shocked that Nightcrawler didn't know what it was. Scarlet-Spider then put the gauntlet down and started to search through the tech.

"And here! This is the first version of the Vultures suit!" Scarlet-Spider said holding up a green suit with white wings. He then started looking around again as his friends just starred at him geeking out.

"Oh, oh, oh! This is the Kingpins cane!" He said holding up a brown cane with a diamond on top of it.

"Hey Spidey." Iron Fist said causing the Scarlet-Spider to stop fan-boying.

"This is cool and all, but why does Roxxon have all this stuff?" Iron Fist asked.

"Well, believe it or not, this stuff isn't hard to get." Scarlet-Spider said examining the cane.

"Black Markets typically sell old supervillian stuff to the highest bidder. And their not that hard to get in the first place." Scarlet-Spider explained the putting down the Kingpins old tool.

"Can't tell you how many warehouses I've busted that were carrying this st-" Scarlet-Spiders sentence was cut off by his spider-sense suddenly starting to ring like crazy. His friends noticed he stopped his sentence, giving them as heads up and jumping away from their spot just as something was thrown at them and exploded. Scarlet-Spider then looked to see a glider with a different looking goblin on it, but he couldn't see who. Just then a terrible sound was heard, something that gave Scarlet chills, laughter. The goblin gave this horrible laughter, the kind of laughter a psychopath would give, but yet somehow the laugh didn't seem insane. Just scary.

"What the hell." Scarlet-Spider whispered quietly at himself before seeing the goblin clearly as he rode above them. The goblin was wearing a orange hood with its sharp ears peaking out in holes on the sides. He was wearing some kind of tough high-tech body armor with a satchel around his chest. The thing Scarlet-Spider was mostly paying attention to was his smile. The open smile that let out that horrible laughter. The open smile that showed the sharp, yellow, messed up teeth. The open smile that let's them know he's enjoying this. All of this.

"Wassup San Francisco!" The goblin said with his sharp voice. The team stopped in their tracks just waiting for the goblin to make a move.

"Allow me to introduce myself! If you couldn't tell from the orange hood and the purple glider, I am the-"

"Hobgoblin." Scarlet-Spider said finishing his sentence for him. Hobgoblin looked disappointed he didn't get to introduce himself, but then he smiled with glee.

"A little rude to interrupt me but I am so happy you know me!" Hobgoblin said looking touched. Nightcrawler took advantage of Hobgoblins distraction and teleported himself. However Hobgoblin quickly threw some device into the smoke before it dissipated. Nightcrawler then appeared behind Hobgoblin in some kind of metal binding before being electrocuted by the restraints and falling to the grown with a thud.

"Kurt!" Iron Fist shout out before Black Panther threw his daggers at Hobgoblin. The laughing menace quickly dodge out of the way and and threw razor like boomerangs at Black Panther and Iron Fist. They both quickly try to dodge out of the way, only for the razors to turn back and stab Black Panther in his back and Iron Fist in her shoulder. Scarlet-Spider then grabbed Shockers gauntlet and aimed it at Hobgoblin.

 _"This is gonna hurt."_ Scarlet-Spider thought to himself before pressing the trigger shooting out intense vibrations at the goblin. Hobgoblin turned around after hearing some noise only to be blasted by the vibrations out of the vault. Scarlet-Spider quickly threw away the gauntlet and got on one knee while gripping the arm that held the gauntlet. The reason he was in pain was because the feedback from the gauntlets is very intense, which is why the original Shocker wore a suit that absorbed the shock. Scarlet-Spider quickly shook it off and ran over to Iron Fist and Black Panther, who were starting to get up.

"You guys okay?" Scarlet-Spider asked before both Black Panther and Iron Fist grabbed the razors that were lodged in their bodies and ripped them out.

"I've had worse." Iron Fist said dropping the razor.

"You guys try to get Kurt out of that thing, Hobgoblins mine!" Scarlet Spider said before he ran out of the vault with Iron Fist and Black Panther heading over to help Kurt. Scarlet-Spider jumped out of the vault to see Hobgoblin getting back on his glider.

"No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late I'm late I"m late!" Hobgoblin said starting to take off and throwing a pumpkin bomb at the roof blowing a hole in it. Scarlet-Spider quickly jumped on the glider as it fly towards the whole, into the lobby, and out the window.

"Come on, like it's gonna be that easy." Scarlet-Spider said as he grabbed Hobgoblin from behind and hanged on as they soar threw the San Francisco skyline.

"Oh no, I wanted you to follow me!" Hobgoblin said breaking free of the Spiders hold and commenced throwing punches at him. Scarlet-Spider did the same as they exchanged blows to each glider was rapidly moving through the air, narrowly avoiding crashing into buildings. Scarlet-Spider then jumped on Hobgoblins shoulders and started to punch his head. Hobgoblin tried to shake him off but to no use.

"Should've spent more time in glider school huh?" Scarlet-Spider said before crashing Hobgoblins body into a building they were flying next to.

"Spent more time there than you." Hobgoblin said getting Scarlet-Spider off his shoulders and grabbing him from behind. Hobgoblin then flew higher and higher into the sky while the wall-crawler tried to break free of his hold.

"So, tell me, with all that awesome deadly stuff in the vault, what did you take?" Scarlet-Spider asked wanting to know why Hobgoblin broke into Roxxon.

"Oh! I am so happy you asked! Remember when I said I wanted you to follow me!" Hobgoblin shouted with glee then stopping the glider as they were miles above San Francisco. Hobgoblin then turned the Scarlet-Spider around and showed him a small silver cylinder with a blue button with the Hobgoblins finger just itching to press it.

"It's because I wanted to test this. You know what this is?" Hobgoblin asked in a sly scary tone. Scarlet-Spider was afraid it was what he thought it was.

"Is that a-" Scarlet-Spider question was cut short by Hobgoblin suddenly pressing the blue button. A great pain shot through out Scarlet-Spiders head. Like his spider-sense was ringing so much it actually started to hurt him. Scarlet-Spider grabbed his head and yelled out in dire pain, as this kind of pain was more than he could handle. He could barely keep focus.

"A Spider-Sense Distruptor." Hobgoblin said watching the Spider yell out in great agonizing pain.

"Your Spider-Sense works by a tingling sensation in the back of your head that can also be used to detect certain radio frequencies. When something is dangerous enough, your Spider-Sense would tingle so intensely that it would sometimes hurt. With this nifty little thing, we can trigger certain radio frequencies that activate your Spider-Sense in a way that makes it seems like the whole word is going to blow!" Hobgoblin explained in detail while the Scarlet-Spider was trying not to fall off the glider.

"Sorry about suddenly pressing it, but you did interrupt me earlier at Roxxon. Just simply interrupting your question. And hey! Your question was answered!" Hobgoblin said ignoring the fact Scarlet was in a great amount of pain. Hobgoblin then grabbed Scarlet-Spiders wrists and broke both of his web-shooters.

"Just making sure." Hobgoblin said.

"Now, don't let the airplanes hit you on the way down!" Hobgoblin said before he kicked the superhero off the glider. The Scarlet-Spider was still grunting in pain and clutching his head as he was hurtling downwards to the city streets. The only thing he could still hear was the Hobgoblins laughter. That horrible laughter.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter! And hey, Happy New Year! Please Review or add to your Watch or Favorite list! Thank You!  
**


	8. Ch7: Breakfast

_"Had to get spider powers. Just had to get spider powers."_ Scarlet-Spider thought as he was falling towards the busy San-Francisco street. Full of pedestrians to engrossed in their own business to notice the plummeting arachnid-themed superhero.

 _"Can't focus."_ Scarlet-Spider thought as he started to lose consciousness from the pain in the back of his skull caused by the spider-sense disruptor the Hobgoblin was holding as he watched the web-slinger fall to his certain doom. Scarlet-Spiders vision started to fade. With each passing second he was losing a little bit more of his strength.

" _Can't... use my... Web-Shooters."_ Scarlet-Spider barely managed a thought as he remembered the Hobgoblin busted his Web-Shooters.

 _"Oh man. Moms gonna take away my comics."_ Reggie thought as now he could barely move. Reliving some memories of him and his mother. Like the time she pulled Reggie out of school when he was only ten to see the movie of The Amazing Spider-Man. He kept kissing his mother on the cheek on the drive to the theater.

" _Dads gonna give me some lecture."_ Reggie thought remembering his father. Remembering the time of his father telling him the story of how in high school he wrote a paper on this made up animal he created, gave a presentation to the whole class, and got them and his teacher to believe him. He could never get tired of hearing his fathers deep laugh. It was as deep as a Santa Claus laugh.

" _And_ _Nikki's gonna beat me to a pulp."_ Reggie thought recalling the times he spent with his older sister. He recalled the time she took him to a comic book store. It was his first time there. She bought him so many comics. He still has them in a cardboard box under his bed. Those comics grew his love for heroes.

 _"Why am I only thinking of this stuff now?!"_ Reggie thought before waking himself up and started to move his left hand towards his right hands Web-Shooter. As he started working on the Web-Shooters, he wondered what would happen in the future if he made it home today.

" _Moms probably gonna take my comics whenever I get in trouble!"_ Scarlet-Spider thought as he messed with the amber bearing in the spinneret nozzle.

" _Dads definitely gonna lecture me my whole life!"_ Scarlet-Spider thought as made it passed the amber bearing and fixed the central spinneret hole.

" _And_ _Nikki's gonna keep kicking my butt till the day I die!"_ Scarlet-Spider thought before he fixed the battery compartment as the battery wasn't damaged. He then points his right arm and double taps the trigger. The Web-Shooters then launches a wide spray web that holds onto to two buildings on opposite ends of the streets. Scarlet-Spider lands in the middle of the web, saved from death.

" _Like hell I'm gonna miss any of that._ _"_ Scarlet-Spider thought. Meanwhile the Hobgoblin looked down upon the city and saw the web-slinger was still alive.

"Oh ho ho ho! Kids got skills!" Hobgoblin said before lifting up the hand that held the Spider-Sense Disruptor.

"Oh well, didn't really mattered if he survived or not." Hobgoblin said before pressing the button again, making the painful tingling sensation in the wall-crawlers head stop.

"What the?" Scarlet-Spider said as he looked up to see Hobgoblin giving him a friendly wave as if they were pals before flying away on his glider.

 _"Can't go chase after him now. Especially with that thing in his hands."_ Scarlet-Spider thought before he started traveling by rooftops to get back to Roxxon to check on his friends.

* * *

"And so you, Reginald Quinn survives another brush with death." Julia Carpenter AKA Madame Web said in an unknown dark location. Her eyes were glowing as she sat in a chair that was completely covered in robes.

"But this is the start of many near death experiences you'll have." Madame Web said before her eyes started to glow brighter. She saw different events that had Reggie fighting a single powerful villain, or fighting a whole army by himself.

"You will also face trials of your beliefs and your actions." Madame Web said as she saw Reggie throwing away his suit.

"And only after you pass these trials, defeat countless evils, stay hopeful to a brighter future." Madame Web said as her eyes grew brighter and brighter.

"You will uphold a legacy." Madame Web said as she saw Reggie. An older version of Reggie as he looked down upon New York before putting on a mask. A mask with a web pattern and big white lenses with a black outer rim. Madame Webs eyes then grew dimer and dimer until they were no longer glowing.

"Steadfast Reginald, I believe in you." Madame Web said as she got up out of her chair.

"As so did your family." Madame Web revealed before she teleported away.

* * *

"So after making sure my friends were okay, we head back into Roxxon to the vault. Only to find all of the supervillian stuff they had gone." Reggie said into his earpiece. He was standing on the roof of his house as he looked towards the city in the dead of night. He was wearing a grey hoodie with red and black plaid pajama bottoms.

"We'll get them Reggie." Peter said on the other line.

"On top of that I have to run the gauntlet tomorrow and have a history test." Reggie said sliding his hand down his face in frustration. Peter chuckled before he started to speak.

"Well, I got you something that will at least make you look cool through all of it." Peter said.

"What is it." Reggie asked as he still looked towards the city lights.

"It should be arriving now." Peter said just as Reggie heard a humming sound and looked up to see a drone hovering above him holding a small package. The drone had a Parker Industries logo on it.

"Is that a drone?" Reggie asked out of curiosity but not out of surprise or shock.

"Parker Industries delivery drone." Peter said as the drone lowered the package into Reggie's hands.

"We ship it faster than you can spell FedEx." Peter said advertising his product as the drone flew away.

"We use UPS." Reggie said as he started to open the package.

"Gives us more time when you try to spell FedEx." Peter said just as Reggie opened the package. It was the latest Webware from Parker Industries. It looked like a cuff wrist watch, just more high tech.

"Sweet, now I can Parker-Scope." Reggie said as he put the Webware on.

"It does more than that, press the first button on the right and the second button on the left at the same time." Peter said. Reggie then did as he was told and pressed the buttons. Suddenly, the face plate of the Webware popped up releasing billions of little bots that started to cover Reggie's body. Reggie looked astounded as the bots started to create Reggie's signature Scarlet-Spider suit from head to toe. After they were finished Reggie looked himself over to see if everything was there.

"Billions of nano-tech robots working around the clock to make sure your suit fits your every need. The watch and suit have a few other gadgets, but you'll find out about those later." Peter said as he sounded like he was patting himself on the back.

"This is so cool." Reggie said.

"I would literally scream but I would wake up my family." Reggie said before the robots started to retreat back into the watch.

"Awesome. Hey, can this thing do my test for me?" Reggie asked.

"No." Peter answered.

* * *

"Reggie, Reggie." Herman said as he kept shaking his son to wake him up. Reggie was already wide awake due to his spider-sense tingling just before Herman knocked on his door. Whenever Reggie's spider-sense would tingle before his alarm or something else trying to wake him up, it meant he didn't get enough sleep.

"I'm awake dad." Reggie groaned.

"Great, cause its time to get ready." Herman said before exiting the room. Reggie slowly lifted himself out of bed and headed for his bathroom. Reggie took a step up to his sink and took a good look at himself in the mirror. Brown eyes, short black dreads, oval face shape. He's five-foot-ten, but he's fifteen so he's still growing.

"Alright." Reggie said before he grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste and start his morning routine. He soon stepped out of the bathroom and back into his room. Reggie proceeded to get dress before looking at himself again in the mirror. He used to be skinny, now he has more toned muscles. Reggie thought about how in a short amount of time he had changed so differently. He looked at the time and started to get back to getting ready for school.

"Reggie!" Michelle called from downstairs.

"Yeah mom!" Reggie shouted back peeking his head out his door.

"Breakfast!" Michelle shouted.

"Thanks mom, be right down!" Reggie shouted before he closed his door and stepped back out moments later wearing a long sleeve baseball tee which was blue on the sleeves and white on the torso. Brown slim Covina pants and black low top Vans. This time however something was off. His hat to be more precise. Reggie was for some reason without his usual maroon beanie. Reggie made his way downstairs and sat in his usual chair at the table.

"Well it's nice to see my baby." Michelle said before turning to look at her son.

"And to see his hair too." Michelle said before kissing him on the cheek. Herman then appeared coming out of the kitchen holding a plate of pancakes.

"Gee thanks dad!" Reggie said stabbing his fork into the stack of pancakes and putting them on his plate. Herman looked shocked and then gave his son a scowl before sitting down at the table and start eating. The only noise that filled the room was chewing sounds coming from the closed mouths of the Quinn family. It was until Reggie's older sister, Nikki started to speak.

"So you've asked that blonde girl out or what?" Nikki said suddenly which made Reggie stop chewing. Reggie looked towards his sister with a shocked expression with a mouth full of food. She was still eating, waiting for an answer. He looked towards his parents. They were still eating too.

"No." Reggie said after swallowing his food.

"Why not?" Reggie's mother, Michelle asked. Reggie started to fidget at his feet.

"I'm busy." Reggie said.

"With what?" Herman asked.

"Stuff." Reggie said looking towards the door.

"What kind of stuff?" Nikki asked.

"Stealing pancakes." Herman said.

"School stuff." Reggie said scarfing down the last chunk of his breakfast. Reggie quickly took his plate and placed it in the kitchen sink.

"Someone will probably ask her out first if you don't hurry up." Herman said. Reggie grabbed his backpack and headed towards the door.

"I'm leaving!" Reggie said as he was putting on his backpack.

"I'm sure she finds you cute." Michelle said.

"Bye!" Reggie said before running out the door.

"We should do this more often." Herman said before getting up and walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

 _"Jesus Christ! My family!"_ Reggie thought as he made his way to the BART elevator. The door opened revealing Simon once again standing by reading a newspaper. Reggie quickly stepped inside and let the door close.

"So whats gonna wipe out humanity this year?" Reggie asked jokingly before activating his Webware which then released the nanobots, creating his suit.

"You've had a busy weekend Reginald." Simon said before giving Scarlet-Spider the paper and letting him see he's made the front page. The newspaper had a picture of his team helping people out of the building. The headline read **TEEN SUPERHEROES FOIL GOBLIN-GANG!**

"The one time I didn't do my hair." Scarlet-Spider said before giving the paper back to Simon.

"When you reach the platform you'll find there have been some changes." Simon said before the elevator doors opened. Reggie walked out and saw the same kind of platform with hundreds of students waiting to get on the train.

"Looks the same." Scarlet-Spider said quietly.

"Looks can be deceiving." Iron Fist said behind him.

"Hey there." Scarlet-Spider said as Iron Fist walked up to stand next to him.

"Hows your shoulder?" Scarlet-Spider asked as Iron Fist got stabbed in said shoulder yesterday.

"Like I said, I've had worse." Iron Fist said as she held up her arm and flexed. They stood there waiting for the train in silence before Iron Fist spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" Iron Fist asked.

"You just did." Scarlet-Spider said then receiving a glare from the super heroine.

"Kidding. You may." Scarlet-Spider said.

"Its a pretty weird question." Iron Fist said.

"I'm a pretty weird guy." Scarlet-Spider said then rolling up his mask to his nose before using his hands to stretch his mouth and stick out his tongue. Iron Fist just smiled.

"Funny." Iron Fist said.

"I try." Scarlet-Spider said.

"So whats the question?" Scarlet-Spider asked.

"Do you ever get scared?" Iron Fist asked.

"Oh yeah." Scarlet-Spider answered looking down the tunnel to see if the train was here yet.

"Really." Iron Fist asked surprised.

"Yeah. I got scared during watching Youtuber's playing Five Nights at Freddy's." Scarlet-Spider said.

"That's not what I meant." Iron Fist said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No, you meant do I get scared while I'm fighting supervillian's five times bigger than me and ten times nastier." Scarlet-Spider said.

"You meant do I get scared when some evil, super powered crime lord threaten to rip me limb from limb." Scarlet-Spider said using both his hands to rub the back of his neck.

"You meant do I get scared when some supernatural demon from another planet threatens to find out who I am and kill everyone I love." Scarlet-Spider said before turning to look at Iron Fist.

"No I don't get scared. I get terrified." Scarlet-Spider said putting emphasis on the last word.

"But that doesn't stop us does it." Iron Fist said just as the train arrived.

"No. Us superheroes are pretty dumb." Scarlet-Spider said as they got on the train. Scarlet-Spider let Iron Fist have the one seat available while he stood not holding any bars. Whats the point. A few seconds after every student was on board the doors closed and the train started to move.

 **"Good morning Avengers Academy. Some modifications were made to the railway system. Starting today the train will no longer fly."** The voice over the speaker said.

"Aw what." Scarlet-Spider complained along with a few other students.

 **"Yes. As of today we will now be using state of the art Teletransportation technology funded by our buddies at Parker Industries and powered by our good friends at Stark Tech."** The voice said over the speaker said before some kind of portal was opened up by hi-tech looking machines around the tunnel. The train soon passed through letting the students look at the different dimension they were passing through. This did not last long as the train soon arrived in a different looking tunnel with the Avengers logo all over the room.

"But I like things that fly." Scarlet-Spider said before they were let out of the train. some proceeded towards the elevators while others went towards the stairs and escalators. Both lead to the front of the school.

"You ever think I talk too much?" Scarlet-Spider asked Iron Fist. Before she could answer, Nightcrawler appeared out nowhere. Probably just teleported.

"Yes." Nightcrawler said.

"It's part of your charm." Iron Fist added making Reggie smile under his mask. Panther walked up to his group of friends, without uttering a word.

"Oh Panther, it's always nice to hear your sweet voice." Nightcrawler said sarcastically. As the four walked to homeroom Scarlet-Spider noticed some of their fellow superheroes were starring at them. others were whispering.

"By god it's happening." Scarlet-Spider said then putting both his hands over his mouth.

"What is?" Iron Fist asked.

"We're popular." Scarlet-Spider said astonished.

"I'd say were know but I wouldn't say-"

"Popular!" Scarlet-Spider said all giddy.

"Let him have this." Black Panther said as Scarlet-Spider could barely hold his excitement.

"I know I shouldn't say this but. Nothing can bring me down." Scarlet-Spider said.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Scarlet-Spider said walking with a bounce in his step.

"You study for your history test?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Nope. But I don't care." Scarlet-Spider said as they reached homeroom.

* * *

 **Hey everyone thanks for tuning in! Sorry this took so long! Leave a Review! Thanks  
**


	9. Ch8: Escalation

_"Dear god why did I say I_ _didn't care! I care a ton!"_ Scarlet-Spider thought as he was taking the history test he didn't study for. Scarlet-Spider then started to take quick looks around the classroom and at the fellow teen superheroes.

 _"How the hell do you guys fight crime AND study!"_ Scarlet-Spider thought before taking a look back at his test. Only a few have been answered.

" _Okay. It's cool. Just fill in all the bubbles first then work on the ones you have to write down."_ He thought then started to work on the test.

 _"Now be about a good time to start praying."_ Scarlet-Spider thought.

 _"To all the gods."_ Scarlet-Spider thought before reading another question.

" _Might as well throw in a few demons just to be safe."_

* * *

"So how badly did you fail?" Nightcrawler asked Scarlet-Spider at their usual lunch table.

"We don't know if I failed." Scarlet-Spider answered.

"Oh you failed." Nightcrawler said.

"We don't know that." Scarlet-Spider said.

"Failed big time." Nightcrawler said just as Iron Fist approached the table.

"Yeah I did." Scarlet-Spider said finally admitting he didn't do to well on his test. Black Panther then approached the table and sat down with the rest of his group.

"So Panther you doing okay?" Scarlet-Spider asked the feline themed superhero.

"I am doing fine thank you." Black Panther answered.

"I still don't understand how Hobgoblins razors cut your suit." Nightcrawler said. As everyone knew, Black Panthers suit was vibranium weave. Meaning it's almost impossible to cut. Also combined with Azari superhuman durability, he could handle blows from the Hulk himself.

"I was confused too. Which is why I saved the razor and had it analyzed." Black Panther said pulling out the said razor.

"Let me guess, It's either made out of vibranium or anti-metal." Scarlet-Spider said.

"Whats anti-metal?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Its kind of the opposite of vibranium." Iron Fist answered.

"Anti-metal emanates a kind of vibration which cause the atomic and molecular bonds of other metals to weaken." Scarlet-Spider explained to Nightcrawler.

"How the hell did he get it." Scarlet-Spider whispered under his breath.

* * *

"Do I look like a lesbian?" Jaimie asked Reggie as they were walking out of the BART station. Reggie then looked at Jaimie up and down. She was wearing a blue Golden State Warriors hoodie. She was also wearing black track pants that had two white stripes going down the side of her legs. On her feet were Nike brand shoes. All of it clung to her figure in the right way.

"Not really." Reggie answered still looking at her.

"Why do you ask?" Reggie asked.

"Just wondering." Jaimie said. Reggie thought it was a lie but decided not to dig deeper.

"Do **I** look like a lesbian?" Reggie asked jokingly. Jaimie gave a chuckle.

"Definitely." Jamie answered.

"Awesome." Reggie said. They continued to walk until they were outside a apartment complex. After they entered the building and took the elevator, they walked through the hallway until they stopped right in front of a door with a room number. Jamie then pulled out a ring with several keys attached to it. She unlocked the door and opened it revealing a small living room with one couch and a TV in front of it. There was also a kitchen with table in the middle of it. And last there were three doors. One was Jamie's room, one was a small bathroom and the last were her parents bedroom.

"I'm home. Reggie's with me." Jamie said as she put her backpack next to the couch. Just then a man who looked to be in his late thirties exited out of the bedroom. He was caucasian and five-foot-ten. He had neatly combed blonde hair. He was wearing a blue collared shirt with a dark blue sweater over it. He was also wearing dark brown khakis with dark blue socks.

"Hey sweetie." The man said as he walked over and kissed Jamie on the forehead.

"Hi dad." Jamie said as she hugged her father. After a big hug they let go of each other.

"Reggie, don't think I can't see you, come here." Jamie's father said before Reggie rushed in for a hug.

"Hey there Mr. Williams." Reggie said giving him a big hug while Jamie was getting food from the fridge.

"Good to see you Reggie." Jamie's father said.

"Dad, where's Daddy?" Jamie asked her father about her other father.

"He had to stay a little later for work but he's on his way home." Jamie's father answered. Reggie walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. After Reggie closed the door Mr. Williams got closer to his daughter.

"He's gotten cute. You ask him out yet?" Mr. Williams asked his daughter in a hushed tone

"Dad!" Jamie exclaimed.

"What?" Mr. Williams said.

"No I haven't asked him out." Jamie answered.

"Has he asked you out?" Mr. Williams asked.

"No. Now leave." Jaimie said pointing towards his room. Mr. Williams raised his hands and started to walk back towards his room. Reggie just stepped back out of the bathroom and proceeded to sit down on the couch that was in front of the TV.

"Wanna put on the history channel since you screwed up your test." Jamie said mockingly.

"No." Reggie said sinking deeper into the couch. Jamie then gave him a ball bag of snacks which he then opened.

"I'm good at other stuff." Reggie said defending himself while Jamie sat down on the couch.

"Like video games." Jamie said.

"Exactly." Reggie agreed even though he knew she was joking.

"And computers, chemistry, physics." Reggie said counting.

"And I can do that trick to balance a spoon on your nose." Reggie said not noticing that Jamie was watching TV.

"I can also-" Reggie sentence was cut short by his spider-sense suddenly sounding off. But it wasn't warning him of danger that was about to attack. It got even more intense as Reggie started seeing things. He saw some sort of team that looked like super villains. He saw what looked like an underwater lair. He saw his mother and father crying. He saw he was standing on a rooftop talking with someone. Reggie bent over in pain as these visions were starting to get too much.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop It!" Reggie exclaimed as Jamie quickly got up from her spot and held Reggie.

"STOP IT!" Reggie yelled as he grabbed his stuff and ran out door. Reggie reached outside of the apartment complex and dove into an alley. He quickly pressed the buttons of the watch that gave him his superhero costume. Scarlet-Spider started climbing up the walls with blinding speed and started running on rooftops.

"Stop it! Stop it! There's no danger! Stop it!" Scarlet-Spider said while still clutching his head. The visions soon started to fade with Scarlet-Spider slowing down until the visions were completely gone. Scarlet-Spider fell over at relief that the pain was over. After a few minutes of laying there Jamie showed up wearing her Iron Fist outfit.

"Reggie 'huff' are you 'huff' okay?" She asked still catching her breath.

"I'd be better if you didn't use my name." Scarlet-Spider said as he slowly got up.

"You are seriously hard to keep up with." Iron Fist said as she helped him to his feet.

"What happened back there?" Iron Fist asked.

"My spider sense is what happened." Scarlet-Spider said as he sat down on the edge of the building.

"What do ya mean?" Iron Fist asked.

"It was warning me of stuff. But not danger that was about to happen. They were more like, visions." Scarlet-Spider said trying to explain his experience. Iron Fist put her hand on his shoulder to show some comfort. Scarlet-Spider looked at Iron Fist hand then at her.

"It's gonna be okay." Iron Fist said giving him a smile.

"Thanks." Scarlet-Spider said as they kept looking at each other. A few seconds after starring into each others lenses they turned away in embarrassment with smiles on their faces.

"So." Iron Fist said not sure what to say next.

"So, anyway I gotta tell Spidey about what happened." Scarlet-Spider said getting up.

"Yeah. And leave me to explain to my dad why you ran out like that." Iron Fist said as she also got up.

"You'll figure something out, you're smart." Scarlet-Spider said as he swung away on a web-line.

* * *

"Here you go man." The Scarlet-Spider said as he put a dollar in the man who was homeless cup.

"Thank you." The man said. Scarlet-Scarlet leaped into the air and continued his nightly routine patrol. There wasn't much crime in the past few nights whenever Reggie was on his patrol so for now he was just enjoying flying through the air. He kept swinging higher and higher until there was nothing left to web to. So he just dived. It wasn't until he was meters away from the ground until he shot a web-line and swing up avoiding a messy death.

"Sometimes I just think I'm an adrenaline junkie." Scarlet-Spider said to himself.

"Tell me about it." A familiar voice said behind him. Scarlet-Spider turned his head to see **The Unstoppable Spider-Man!** Reggie hasn't seen him since Connor was put on trial for operating as a vigilante without some kind of license. Of course some people were tough on him. Being Spider-Man isn't easy. But the verdict was fair.

"Dude!" Reggie shouted in surprise and glee. The both landed on a rooftop and embraced in a hug.

"Wassup man?" Spidey asked.

"Oh the usual." Scarlet-Spider answered.

"Like people trying to kill you." Spidey said.

"Yep." Scarlet-Spider answered.

* * *

"So he tries to sneak up on me. Like when has that ever worked?" Spidey said as he and the Scarlet-Spider were helping change someones flat tire with a new one. Spider-Man was holding up the cars front while Scarlet-Spider worked on the tire.

"Yeah. It's like when the bad guys think shooting at Captain Americas shield will hurt him." Scarlet-Spider said just as he tightened the last bolt on the car.

"Okay were done." Scarlet-Spider said as he got up and let Spider-Man put the car down.

"Oh my god thank you." The driver said as she got in her car.

"Wait? You didn't have a wrench." The girl said looking at the superhero.

"Best part about having both wall-crawling powers and superhuman strength, you don't need a wrench." Scarlet-Spider said as he jokingly flexed.

"Have a nice night." Spidey said before they jumped away and started to patrol once again.

"Hey man can I ask you something?" Scarlet-Spider said.

"You just did." Spidey answered.

"Cute. But seriously." Scarlet-Spider started.

"Do you ever think about the future." Scarlet-Spider asked.

"Sometimes. Why?" Spider-Man answered.

"Aw nothin." Scarlet-Spider said.

"The kind of nothin where you don't feel like talking about now." Spidey said as he twirled through the air.

"Yeah." Scarlet-Spider said as he shot another web-line.

* * *

"Hey Reggie!" Michelle called to her son from downstairs.

"Hi Mom!" Reggie shouted to greet his mother. He continued to lay in bed to try and catch up on his sleep because of his other activities.

"Reggie!" Michelle shouted again.

"Yeah!" Reggie yelled without moving from his bed.

"Can you come down here and help me pull my boots off?!" Michelle asked.

"Ok!" Reggie agreed then getting out of bed and walking downstairs. Michelle was sitting back in the living room couch waiting for her son to arrive. Reggie yawned before his mother lifted her leg up for him to grab the heel and the bottom toe of the boot.

"One, two, three." Reggie said before pulling the boot with minimal force and letting it slip off his mothers foot.

"Aw, thank you son." Michelle expressed as she lifted the other boot. Reggie pulled the second one off with his mother sighing in relaxation.

"Ahhhh. Thank you sweetie." Michelle said before grabbing the boots, kissing her son on the head and going upstairs. Reggie quickly headed back into his room and fell flat into the bed.

 _"Still can't sleep."_ Reggie thought before getting back up and going on his laptop.

 _"Manga, you are my only hope. Besides video games. And comic books. And that thing all fifteen year-old boys do when they're bored, own a laptop and have five minutes to spare."_ Reggie thought.

 _"Should probably investigate into the goblins while I have the free time."_ Reggie assessed as he typed the word goblin in the news feed.

 _"Lets see. Shootouts, drug busts, identity theft, and one report of a member running a red light."_ Reggie thought before getting up and changing into his street clothes.

 _"Screw this. You've read Dads books on_ _criminology. You know how to intimidate."_ Reggie thought as he grabbed the Webware and a commonly bought backpack from out his closet.

"Mom! I'm going to see a movie!" Reggie shouted from downstairs putting supplies like food and a first aid kit in the backpack.

"What movie!?" Michelle shouted.

"Uh, Ridge Point!" Reggie yelled picking a random movie from his Webware.

"I can drive you there!" Michelle said.

"No! Thats okay! I need the exercise!" Reggie said walking up to the door.

"Bye, love you!" Reggie shouted then racing out of the house.


End file.
